Goddess of Fairy Tail
by Hyrate
Summary: Laxus came back months after his mission only to find himself much attracted to all the Fairy Tail ladies. With his body craving, who would be his lucky mate? WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT! XxX! LEMON ALERT!


**Goddess of Fairy Tail**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX_**

**_(Minors Warning: Keep Away as Far as Possible!)_**

The common scene of chaos and fun rage greeted Laxus' eyes as he entered Fairy Tail guild with a sack dangling on his broad shoulders. It was almost the middle of the night but every one was still up. How very typical.

"Laxus!"

"Back from a job eh?"

"Come join us for a drink!"

The usual greetings from the guild members filled his ears, but Laxus merely waved a hand and made his way through the maze of tables and drunkards toward the counter. He dropped his bag on the floor and darkly sat in front of the bar where Mirajane was serving drinks.

"Welcome back." she greeted with a smile.

Laxus' jaded eyes fell on her appearance. She was wearing her usual apron dress that suited her slender body and fair skin. She looked so attractive, like the old days…

Mirajane seemed to feel the intensity of his gaze, but even if she did feel uncomfortable or not she hid it with her warm offer.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Laxus blinked his eyes and then dropped his gaze on the table.

"Give me something strong. I've been travelling for two months."

"I see. Give me a sec."

Mirajane worked behind the counter and Laxus watched her slender back as if she was an interesting item to watch. It took him minutes to realize he was gazing on her buttocks that he shook his head and looked away in an attempt to distract himself.

"Hey, Laxus!"

Laxus was joined by Erza who did not sit down but merely stood beside him with that common armory of hers. Laxus looked at her and wondered why she was so damn selfish with hiding that sexy curve….

"What the hell…" Laxus muttered as the thought crossed his mind. Mirajane returned and served him his drink but went away as a couple of customers came on the other side of the counter.

"How was your mission?" Erza asked interestedly with that confident smile of hers.

Laxus drank quietly and set the glass down.

"Damn tiring. Was stuck with male companions for five months in that ship." He answered shortly. Erza nodded in understanding, but Laxus knew she did not understand the meaning of being stuck with male brusque. That was why he was feeling fidgety… he hadn't been able to enjoy for _five whole moths._ His body's almost dying… maybe it was not a good idea to return to the guild when his body was craving… not when his own guild was full of delicious women…

"Damn…" he muttered again as he drained the contents of his glass.

"Master's resting on his quarters, if you want to see him," Erza tapped his shoulders that made Laxus quiver from the feminine touch. Clearly even mighty Erza has those delicate hands…

Erza walked away that left him staring into Mirajane's slender body again. She sway her hips as if she was calling to him, she was moving her waist as if seducing him… her bosoms were on the best shape and distracting him… Mirajane ought to notice his gaze… she should give him whatever he would be asking… and tonight… tonight…

"Shit!" Laxus gritted his teeth as he felt his manhood erect suddenly. Mirajane looked at him and he immediately stood up to avoid her gaze. He uncomfortably headed for the male's bathroom when his way was blocked by Levi and Kana.

"Hey, Laxus!" they both greeted but whatever they said was never heard for his eyes were fixed on their booming bosoms offered in front of him. How big can all these women's breast be?

"Excuse me." He muttered and walked pass the girls but not before he brushed his arms on their bosoms. He realized suddenly that it was not a good idea for the moment he did, his whole body ignited and the heat made his whole body sweaty. Maybe he should have went in a club on his way home, he should have done a girl or two before he returned… coming here was not really a good idea.

He was nearly on the doorway when Lucy suddenly appeared on the door.

"Laxus!" she exclaimed much to his surprise.

Laxus felt all the vibrations in his body increased as he saw her. She was standing there by the door with that little skirt of her he could almost see her panties. Her legs were perfect and her skin was fair that made him realized why she was a Heartphilia. She was one of the goddess of Fairy Tail… and her breast… surely no human can possess something as big as hers?

"Lucy…" Laxus whispered as he gulped in hunger, his eyes transfixed on her breast.

Lucy continued to smile innocently and Laxus advanced on her. He can do her… oh he can do her all night and he would never regret ever doing it… not even becoming an exile again. Laxus raised a hand, ready to grab and eat whatever his hands can reach… this woman…

"Lucy!"

Laxus and Lucy both looked up as Natsu appeared out of nowhere with that foolish grin of his.

"Natsu!" Lucy's smile broadened and to Laxus big surprise, the two held each other intimately. So they were in a relationship, huh?

"Let's go home." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Alright, bye Laxus!" Lucy waved at him and the couple started moving away, but not before Natsu Salamander gave Laxus a deathly look of warning.

"Fix yourself, man." the dragon slayer hinted and the two disappeared in the dark street.

Laxus wiped his face with the back of his hand. So Salamander noticed his craving, huh? And to give such a deathly look… Natsu must've felt his intentions for the Heartphilia girl. What a brave fool.

"Lucky bastard." Laxus murmured as he set on a dark alley to beat his cravings. A little _do-it-himself_ might be a good solution then.

He stopped in an empty alley and lean his back on the wall. He was just starting to think what would have happened if he had taken Lucy to bed when he heard footsteps coming nearer.

"Laxus?"

Laxus closed his eyes and then opened them again. There was Mirajane staring at him with concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Laxus almost laughed out loud at this. Mirajane followed him to this dark alley where anyone would rarely walk to in the middle of the night. How lucky can he get?

"Not yet, I'm not." He said as he stood straight and towered over Mirajane.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane humbly asked as he stood longingly in front of him.

"I'll be fine." Laxus answered as he advanced on her. "You can help me, of course you can."

He knew he was fast enough even for her, knew that he can overpower her, knew that he can have that goddess features any moment from now and it made him excited.

He grabbed her wrist and forcefully pinned her on the wall. His left hand was big enough to contain both her hands and this, above all, made Laxus feel he was in charge of her body.

"Laxus-!"Mirajane's cry of surprise made him more lustrous for nothing can beat a woman's half cry- half exhilaration in his ears. "Stop- Please!"

Laxus sealed her lips with his mouth and hungrily kissed her. She tried to pull away but he was stronger and kissed her evenmore.

"You are so sexy." Laxus whispered on her ears as his free hand started to undress her, touching every soft skin he could and unhooking all that must be unhook that left Mirajane naked in that cold dead of the night.

Laxus pushed her down the ground and stood in front of her. Mirajane looked up at him with teary eyes as she tried to cover her naked body with her arms.

"Don't do this, Laxus!" she pleaded urgently as he started stripping down in front of her.

"Why must we stop? We both know you will enjoy this yourself."

His pants slid down the floor, revealing a large, erected penis, its excitement almost visible by the vibration of its head. Laxus saw Mirajane's eyes widened in fear. She was a virgin after all.

"Suck me." Laxus told her. Mirajane looked at him in horror and shook her head. Laxus took steps toward her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "I said suck me!"

He forced his dick inside her mouth and instantly felt jubilant.

"Ahh… shit…" he muttered as he pushed in and out of her mouth. "Use your tongue."

He could feel Mirajane's tongue around his hard rod, felt her teeth on his dick, her sucking mouth almost starting to feel natural.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he teased and moved his hips to feel her mouth. It was way too good to be inside her mouth.

Mirajane sucked all she can and Laxus knew she was heating up. She became aggressive after a few moments and thought she was rather fond of what she was doing. His release finally came, showering her body with his fluid. Laxus was breathing heavily but his heating body was still ready for more.

"I'll suck your pussy." He said hungrily as he gazed down at her body. Mirajane looked as if she swallowed drug for her eyes were now more obedient than before. Laxus knelt in front of her and touched her knees. He then pushed it apart, revealing her precious opening, flowing in her own fluid and lust.

"You're already this wet… how naughty, Mira." Laxus grinned at her as he reached a finger down her pussy.

"Ahhh!" Mirajane cried as Laxus' fingers touched her pink opening, pushing itself on her soft flesh and digging in her fluid-filled hole. "Laxus…!"

"Bear with it," Laxus whispered on her left ear as he lick it. "I'm going slowly for you."

He kissed her. Probably the most intimate kiss he has given anyone. Mirajane is beautiful… very beautiful… He kissed her collar bone, her breast… her abdomen… she was a goddess…_the _Goddess of Fairy Tail.

"This will hurt a bit." Laxus whispered to her as she sat on top of him. He slowly entered her and their rhythmic movement started.

"Ah… Laxus…" Mirajane had her eyes closed with her fingers clawing his broad shoulders. Their shadows were reflected by the moonlight.

It was a very good feeling… more than sex and anything, it was Mirajane. Laxus had never felt anything like this into his other girls, but then again, Mirajane was not a mere woman. She was Fairy Tail's own. His own.

The silent night passed. It was a night to remember.

**69696969696**

Laxus pulled his sack under the counter where he left it the night before. It was the break of dawn. He moved quietly along the sleeping guild members who were so absorb into sleeping that they did not even notice they were sliding off the chair. Laxus stopped and gaze at the guild's bulletin of jobs and took his time deciding what to do next. After a few moments he picked out an S class job and stuffed it inside his coat pockets. He was just about to head for the door when he felt someone staring at him from the other side of the hall.

"You're awake, huh?" he said without looking behind him.

"And you're leaving." Mirajane's quiet voice floated in the air toward him. "You're not going to say goodbye?"

"I never liked saying goodbye."

Silence filled the two, broken only by some of the sleeping drunkard's snores.

"Thank you for bringing me to my room last night." Mirajane suddenly said.

Laxus moved his head a little to the right.

"It's not like I can leave you naked in the side of the street, you know."

Silence again.

"You were very good last night." Laxus muttered again. "You know I was like that…"

"I don't know what you mean." Mirajane said, "How long are you going to disappear?"

"For half a year maybe." Laxus said, still not looking at her. "Give and take a few months."

"I'll be waiting."

This time, Laxus looked at her with wide eyes. Mirajane was standing there, bold as brass, looking at him as if he did not abused her the night before. He was expecting something more vengeful. But as he looked at her eyes, he understood.

"Don't expect too much." He shrugged his shoulders and headed for the doorway. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Laxus was almost by the door when he stopped again and said, "I'll be coming back for more, don't get any ideas."

And with the last swish of his coat, Laxus disappeared into the morning.

Mirajane watched him go, and then gave a long sigh.

"Morning Mira!" Erza walked beside her. "He's gone again, huh?"

"Yes." Mirajane nodded and then turning to the counter and putting on her apron, she gave a bright smile to Erza. "so what would you like for a drink?"

**THE END**


End file.
